


Red

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Tonks was stabbed on a mission, but she insists that she's fine.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Red

*Tonks ran through the front door of #12 Grimmauld place, clutching her side. There were many things she was expecting to happen to her today, but being stabbed was not one of them. Luckily, she'd managed to take down all of the death eaters she'd been tailing, but it was very difficult to apparate with a stab wound and she was losing blood, fast. It had only been five minutes and she was already feeling lightheaded. She walked in to find Remus sitting on the couch reading a book. *  
Tonks: Remus! Thank goodness you're here! Are Kingsley and Mad-Eye around?  
Remus: Yes, they're upstairs. Why?  
Tonks: I need help with something.  
Remus: *looks up from his book* What happened? Why are you holding your side?  
Tonks: It's nothing, I'm fine.  
*Remus stood up and moved her hand away from the wound. She saw the horror set into his eyes as he felt warm blood rush onto his hand. *  
Remus: Tonks, were you stabbed?!  
Tonks: Maybe a little bit. I'm fine. I should have listened to Kingsley when he told me to bring a cut-healing potion with me. Just please go get help.  
Remus: You need to lie down! Are you feeling okay? When did this happen?  
Tonks: Five minutes ago. I just need you to get somebody who can fix this.  
Remus: Do you promise you'll be fine if I leave for a minute?  
Tonks: Yes. Just please get help.  
*Tonks watched as Remus ran out of the room. He was barely up the stairs when the room started spinning. Maybe she was losing more blood than she thought. Suddenly, everything went black. *  
*Remus ran into Sirius's room, where he was talking to Molly, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley. *  
Remus: *breathing heavily* Tonks! Stabbed! Blood everywhere! Help!  
Kingsley: What?  
Remus: Tonks is back, but she's bleeding out as we speak! We need to hurry!  
Moody: *whispering to Kingsley and Sirius* Do you think she's actually dying or is he just overreacting?  
Sirius: She's probably fine. Remember last week when he made all of that fuss after she scratched herself on a tree branch?  
Molly: He said she was stabbed. We should check, just to be safe.  
*They all hurried down the stairs to find her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. *  
Sirius: Merlin's beard! She's actually hurt! I guess he wasn't overreacting.  
Remus: No nononono. This is bad. *running over and shaking her shoulder* Wake up!  
Kingsley: Is she breathing?  
Remus: Yes, but it's very shallow.  
Moody: If it was this bad, you should have brought her to us! We just lost valuable time that could be the difference between life and death! If she dies, this is on you!  
Molly: *whispering* Don't worry dear, this isn't your fault. He only said that because if this isn't on you, it's on him and he can't handle that.  
Remus: It's okay, he's right. I shouldn't have let her convince me she'd be fine. *turns to Moody* What can I do to help?  
Moody: Pull her head onto your lap and tell us if the breathing stops. Kingsley, do you have your emergency first aid kit?  
Kingsley: Yes.  
Moody: Put some of the cut-healing potion on a cotton pad. Luckily, I don't think the wound is too big.  
*They applied the potion to the stab wound and bandaged her up, just to be safe.*  
Sirius: When's she going to wake up?  
Kingsley: It could be anywhere from two hours to three days. Maybe even never, but fingers crossed that doesn't happen. We need to get her upstairs to an extra bedroom so she can recover.  
Remus: I'll take her.  
*He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He sat near her bed and waited for her to wake up. She stirred a few times and after about six hours, her eyelids fluttered open. *  
*Tonks stared at the ceiling for a minute. The last thing she remembered was telling Remus to get help. She looked next to the bed she was now in and saw Remus sitting next to her. *  
Tonks: See? I told you I'd be fine.  
Remus: You're awake!  
Tonks: I think so.  
Remus: We came downstairs and found you passed out in a pool of blood! I don't think that counts as being fine.  
Tonks: Hey, I'm still alive.  
Remus: Barely. By the way, Molly said that once you woke up, you aren't allowed to leave this room for at least two days.  
Tonks: Why? I'm fine.  
Remus: You were stabbed!  
Tonks: I know, I was there.  
Remus: You lost a lot of blood.  
Tonks: I have more.  
Remus: Please just rest. For me?  
Tonks: Fine. But only because you asked nicely.


End file.
